The ability to change what is to come
by Mel-Denee
Summary: Jenni Cole always thought she was the average girl until she learns that she was adopted and her last name is Lupin. Hang on, Is this Hogwarts? Wait, is that Severus Snap? Why does that boy look like me? Time and dimension travel SBXJL RLXT JPXLE SSX?
1. I'm not in Kansas anymore

Hi, this is my first time, and probably my last time adding something to fan fiction. I just saw the last Harry Potter movie and came up with this idea. Hopefully, you in joy it; ha hopefully someone reads this. I hope people review, I would really appreciate it. However, if you are like me and you don't like to review then I can live with that. I just hope someone out there will find joy in my writing. Oh, if someone would like to be my beta I would really appreciate it because my grammar is not that good.

"Jenni Christy Cole, What do you think you are doing?" Jenni's mother screamed at her, "Open, you door now. Jenni!"

Jenni sighed as she heard her mom slam her fists on the door. She rushed to hide the suitcase that held enough cloths for three days, her laptop, along with her favorite books and movies and ipod. Once she was certain that her mom would not find the suitcase, Jenni opened the door.

Jenni's mom, Elizabeth, stood still with tears filling her eyes, "I'm sorry that I never told you. But Jenni that doesn't change anything.

Jenni looked at her mom, no the women who claimed to be her mom. Elizabeth was 5'8 with her ½ inch heels on. She wore a black dress that just came past her knees. Her midnight black hair draped down her back in curls.

Jenni felt like laughing, she should have known. She looked nothing like her mother, what with her 5'1 inch height, flat red hair, mid-night black eyes. There where many other differences, for she looked nothing like Elizabeth. She just always assumed that she looked like her dad; the one that she never known, the one that didn't really exist.

"You lied; you told me that my father ran away. That he was bad for us and all this time you're not even my real mom. You're a fake!" Jenni cried out.

"Jenni, I may not be your biological mom, but the moment that you where at my door you became my daughter."

"Your door?" Jenni already knew that she was adopted, that much she got out from the paperwork, but hearing what Elizabeth just said she wondered if there was more that Elizabeth never told her.

"Jenni, I was 25 years old I was not ready for a child. I wanted to wait, but things changed…"

Jenni cut her off, "Please tell me that you had a change of heart and decided to adopt me." Jenni's eyes began to tear up.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jenni, I was living in a shack of a house by that time. I just got out of college and I had just gotten my first job. I was not ready for a child," By this time Elizabeth was leaning on the wall behind her for support, "I was eating leftovers when I heard someone knock on the door. When I opened the door I didn't see anyone. I was going to close it but then I heard a cry. I looked down and saw you lying down on the cement; you had something around your neck. At first, I decided that I was going to give you to a family that would be able to support you. However, the next day when I was going to talk to someone about you, you looked at me with these eyes. I don't know, I just couldn't give you up. So I decided to keep you."

"Even though I was never yours to keep, right?"

"Jenni, I am sorry that I never told you, I am sorry about a lot of things. But I will never regret keeping you," Elizabeth went to hold Jenni's cheek, only for Jenni to turn her head away from her hand, "I know you may not believe it, but I love you."

"I just…I need sometime to think about this, Okay?"

"Okay, sweetie, I understand," Elizabeth turned to go to the living room as Jenni watched her. Just as she was at the end of the hallway she quickly turned around, "Wait, I have something that I think you might want."

Jenni watched her mom, for even though she was not her real mom and she was angry at her, Jenni knew deep down that Elizabeth would always be her mom. When she came back she was holding a shoe box. Without saying anything she shoved the box into Jenni's hand.

Jenni looked at the box in confusion, "Thanks?" She whispered before shutting her bedroom door. Jenni sat on the end of her bed and opened the box. She pulled out a baby's onesie. Looking at it Jenni noticed that it was a light purple color, but on the front in white was written, Jenni Christy Lupin.

"Lupin?" Jenni whispered out loud. She could not believe it. Her mind, like every other Harry Potter fan, went straight to thinking about Remus Lupin. 'This is crazy Jenni, there's no such thing as a wizarding world, I bet there are a million people with the last name Lupin.' Jenni thought to herself. Yet in her gut she couldn't resist the thought that the fake world of Harry Potter existed.

"You're psyching yourself out, Jenni," She told herself while she reached for the last object inside the box. She started to pull out a silver chain; however before she could see what the chain held Jennie was completely surrounded by the sound of the song "Work" by Jars of Clay. Dropping the chain back into the box, Jenni rushed to reach her phone.

"Hello," She said breathlessly.

"Jennie? Hey, it's Kylie. You still coming over or what?"

"I completely forgot," Jenni shook her head realizing that she promised Kylie she would stay with her for the week.

"Forget? Since when have you forgot anything in you life. Are you okay?"

Running her head through her hair Jenni decided to tell her best friend the truth, "I found out I was adopted today."

"Oh really," Kylie replied in a knowing voice.

"You don't seem shocked, Kylie."

"It's just…I mean…Jennie I kinda figured. You look nothing like your mom and I mean you guy are nothing alike. I thought that you knew you just didn't want to tell anyone. That's beside the point, how did you learn?" Jenni could hear Kylie's sympathizing voice. The voice she used when she found out that Jenni's first boyfriend was cheating on her, the voice she used after Jenni didn't make it onto the pom team, and the voice she used when she told her that their ex-best friend had been spreading rumors about Jenni around school. Even though Jenni found comfort in this voice she couldn't help but slightly hate the fact that she needed to hear it again.

"I found paperwork for my adoption in her closet."

"Ouch, I'm sorry."

"That's not all," After a long pause Jenni continued to say, "Elizabeth, I mean my mom, told me that she found me on her porch. She has no idea how I got there."

"WHAT!" Kylie shrieked in Jenni's ear, "How could she have no idea! Didn't she ever wonder? So she has no clue who your real parents could be?"

"I don't know and no she doesn't. Listen I want to show you something so I should be there in a minute."

"Mm kay, see you in a sec," with that Kylie ended the call.

Jenni got her suit case from the closet, the one that she was using to run away with only 10 minutes ago. Going over to her bed she saw the onsie and deciding to bring it to show Kylie, she placed it in the front pocket in her suit case. Next, she put her jacket on, she was about to leave, forgetting about the last object in the shoe box. However, before leaving her room when she went to shut off her lights she caught a glimpse of the shoebox on her bed. Remember, the silver chain she quickly went back to her bed and pulled out the mystery object out off the shoe box. Jenni realized that it was just a simple necklace with a light blue tear drop gem.

Jenni couldn't help being a little disappointed. She hoped that the last object in the box would give her a clue as to where her real parents were at. Sighing, Jenni decided to place the necklace around her neck. Once she was done she graved her suit case, turned her bedroom light off, then went to shut her bed room door, only to realize that her door was no longer there.

"What the hell," Jenni said, looking at a stone wall that appeared where her bedroom door should have been. Looking around Jenni noticed that instead of her hall way at home, she stood alone in a huge hall way.

"Hey what are you doing here?" A voice said, "This is for hall way is for slytherns only. You don't look like a slythern," Looking around Jenni tried to find where the voice belonged. Obviously the voice grew impatient, "Oi, up here."

Looking up, Jenni gasped. On the wall was a painting that was moving. The painting was of a young boy. The boy was in what would appear to be robes, and was holding a….was that a broomstick?

The boy smirked when he saw Jenni's shocked expression, "What never saw a moving picture before?"

"Um, no," Jenni stuttered still not understand how this picture was moving.

The boys smirk faded, "What are you, a muggle? How'd you get into the grounds? Surely, you didn't sneak into Hogwarts, and then decide to come visit the slythern's house, the one house that despises muggles."

"Muggle? Hogwarts? SLYTHERNS!" Jenni's voice slowly got louder. She didn't know how, but she figured that she had to be Hogwarts, the one place in the world that just couldn't be real without meaning that Harry Potter was real, "Oh dear me. This can not be happening," Jenni looked up at the boy waiting for him to say something only to see that the frame was hanging open, with a young boy climbing out. He was looking at the ground and rushed down the hall, not seeing the young girl gaping at him.

Looking at the boy, Jenni noticed that this boy could only be one person, Severus Snap. What with his long greasy hair, cricked nose and slythern ropes.

"What are you staring at?" The picture asked.

Looking at the boy in the painting with wide eyes, Jenni whispered, "I'm not in Kansas anymore."


	2. Not Se ver re us, Sev er us

Chapter 2

"Well what are you staring at me for?" the boy in the painting ask looking at Jenni sticking his nose in the air.

"Ug, really, immature much," Jenni sighed, "As much as I love to continue this _valuable_ conversation, I think that the one person that might be able to help me just walked away, so bye," Jenni said slightly sarcastically. When she was done she looked down the hall, barely able to make out Severus turning the corner. Not wanting to have to wait for him to come back, who knew if another Slythern's would come out of the portrait, she ran to catch up to him. Which was no easy feet while carrying her duffle bag, she didn't want to set it down in fear that she would never see it again. About time she turned the corner, Severus was way down the hall, all though closer than he was earlier.

Deciding that it might be easier if she called out to him she began screaming, "Severus, Severus! Wait!"

In front of her she saw Severus stop, standing stiffly in place. When she got about 5 feet away, Severus whirled toward her.

"What do you want, McAvory. For the last time my name is, Sev-er-us. Not Sev-ver-re-us," However, Sev-er-us was not looking at Jenni; he was instead staring at the wall.

"Okay, one do I sound like a McAvory. That's just wrong. Is he not a follower of Tom Riddle? The crazy person who wanted to kill all of the muggles? Even though he's not even a pure blood. No thank you. I am Jenni Christy Cole. I was hoping you could help me get home. Either that or I could save you from your future? Hm, I kinda like the second option better. Don't you think?"

Severus was definitely staring at her now, "Are you okay?"

Jenni wanted to laugh, he thought she was crazy. Hell, she felt like she was going crazy, "Listen, Look at me. I am in muggle cloths. I'm 16 years old, which would mean that I would be a 5th year student, yet you have never seen me before and I don't belong to any house. I need your help. If you help me, I will help you. Trust me Severus, if you don't take this option you will regret it for the rest of your life. Until you die. I know that you don't have to dark mark yet because you got it after school, I think. How old are you?" Jenni wanted to shoot herself; she just told Severus she would be beneficial to Tom Riddle. If Severus already had the dark mark she was so screwed; unless she brought up Lily.

"I'm 16 as well," Severus replied looking at her weirdly.

"Your still friends with her right?"

"Who?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Lily, who else."

Suddenly, Severus mood darkened, "What do you know of Lily? You stay away from her and me."

Before he could turn around Jenni blurted out, "But I don't want to hurt, Lily. Hell, I'm not the one that called her a mud blood and signed her death warrant. That was you. You're the one that going to hurt her if you don't get my help."

"What do you mean? I have never called her that name. I would never harm her!" Severus started to yell.

"Oh, really Snape because I have all the documents to prove that you will do both!"

"What document!"

"Oh, I don't know maybe the books that I have in my duffel bag!" After saying this, Jenni realized that she stuck her foot in her mouth.

Snape started to laugh, "Really books, you're crazy there are no books about me and Lily."

"Yeah, your right because it's not about you and Lily, it's about Harry freaking Potter. Harry James Potter, the boy who lived. The boy who lost his parents because of the fact that the vile creature betrayed his best friends! Ug, this is not how I wanted to explain this to you. Do you happen to know where the room of requirements is?" Looking at Severus's face she realized that he had no clue what she was talking about, "Forget about it, do you know where we could talk alone."

Severus looked at her like she was crazy, "Yeah, right how do I know that it's not a trap."

"Okay one, because I don't have any magic and two, it would be a place of your choosing."

Severus smirked, "Anywhere?"

"Yes?" Jenni replied not sure anymore.

"Okay, Follow me."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After traveling down plenty of hallways, Severus finally got to another portrait.

He whispered, probably trying to make sure Jenni didn't hear, "The half-blood prince."

The picture opened, it looked like a wall was there however Severus walked straight through it. Nervous, wondering if it would work if she did not have magic, Jenni walked through the wall behind Severus. Inside it looked like an everyday living room, with a fireplace and a couch and coffee table. Besides this and the few decorations, the room was empty.

"What is this?"

"Oh what, the seer doesn't know," Expecting to find a sneer on Snape's face Jenni was trying to think of a good come back only to find a small smile instead.

"No," She laughed, "The books never mentioned this room."

"Yes, well I'm not sure what it is either really. You see a seventh year showed me this room the day before the school ended. I will give it to someone at the end of my seventh year as well."

"Aw, that's sweet. Why did you get picked?"

Severus looked uncomfortable, "Surely you know that I'm not the most popular guy around here, right," Jenni nodded her head, " Well the girl that used to have this room saw me being bullied during the school year. I guess I reminded her of herself, she was teased as well. She told me that she found solace in this room, a way from all the people that teased her. Believe it or not, she was a hufflepuff; she told me that she did not care about the houses. No one was ever really friendly to her so what did it matter, ya know. She told me that in my seventh year I had to choose a first year to have this place that deserved it. I agreed."

"Wow, I never knew that," Jenni said shocked. She knew that Severus was a good man, however to here this side of him. It was a side of Severus that Jenni never thought she would be able to see.

"Anyway," Severus's said trying to change the subject, "Where are these books you where telling me about."

Jenni nodded, sat down on the couch, pulled her duffle bag into her arms and unzipped it. Severus could tell that she had shoved all her stuff in there and all the stuff barely fit into that bag. Severus watched as she pulled out 7 books. Each of them had the title Harry Potter and the…

"What are those?"

"Oh, these are the books about Harry Potter. Also about the wizarding world, the world that I didn't think was real until today."

Severus nodded until one of the titles shocked him, looking to see what Severus was staring at Jenni followed his gaze to the 6th book; Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince.

Knowing what Severus was thinking Jenni said, "Yes, it's about you. Harry found your Potions book; it helped him through out potions. You where the best, right? He found it in his 6th year. The one thing I don't approve of is the spell you made for your enemy's. I don't care how mad you are, how could you wish to see someone stabbed then bled to death? Although I most say you had a heart attack when you found that Harry did the curse on Malfoy. He was very lucky to live."

"I um, I don't recall the spell, nor this book. You said it was his 6th year, maybe I gained it in my 6th year as well."

"Hmm, yeah I guess. Anyway, I can tell you basically anything in the book, because it can't leave this room. I wouldn't want Tom Riddle getting a hold of it. However, I want you to read the parts that show you want is to come," Quickly she opened the pages that had Harry looking through Severus Snape's memories. When he was done reading it, Severus looked like he was about to cry. Instead, he asked her to tell him the whole story. Once she was done, Severus was just looking at the wall. Not moving.

"Severus, are you okay?" Jenni said, scared that she told him too much.

"No, so that is the future, huh? What a life I live."

"You were very brave."

"Yes, only to try and right all the wrongs I made."

Jenni didn't know how to answer that so she settled for silence, she wanted to give him a hug. A feeling that she had always when someone was upset, but she also didn't think he would feel comfortable if she tried hugging him.

"I'll do it."

"What? Do what?"

"You help me change the future and I'll help you find away back home."

"Okay, but you realize that you are going have to change. Change who you hang out with, how you react to Lily, oh and I would try and avoid James and Sirius. It's not worth it, trust me."

"I'll do it, I might need help. But I can't let Lily die when I know I can help. Hell, I don't even care if she ends up with that git Potter, as long as she's happy."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So I realize this is not my best story. It is very late at night and it's taking everything in my to stay up to write this chapter. I hope you like how Severus and Jenni reacted to each other. The reason why I'm not having Sev act like he does with Harry is because I believe that at this point Sev is still a teenager he hasn't gotten to that dark spot yet although he's almost there. I'm sorry if it does not sound realistic I tried hard for it too, however in the end I really wanted them to have the conflict when they first talked because they don't know each other. Also, Jenni's scared and nervous which tends to make her blabber on about stuff. It also helps that after reading the last book Jenni admires Sev's character. Um, I added a room thought it would be better than acting like I remember where the room of requirement is. Also, Sev has a soft spot he's just not used to letting it show. For the most part his past takes a lot from him, like making friends easily. However, I don't think it was until after Lily stopped talking to him that Sev finally snapped and went down the rode that he did. So yeah, hoped you liked it.


	3. Of course, directions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Or any of the songs in this chapter.

Sorry I forgot to add this for the first two chapters.

The song, My first Kiss is by 30!3 and….um, Katy Perry or Kesha- ug I can't remember watch me get sued for this. Sorry.

Warning: There is Cussing in this chapter.

Chapter 3

Jenni lay staring at the ceiling listening to The monster I have become by three doors down on her ipod.Normally, she would be dancing along with the song and singing loudly. Instead, the song reminded her of Remus, which in turn reminded her how she had left out Remus being a werewolf when telling Severus what she knew. She wanted to tell him, really she did, but she didn't know how well Severus would handle it. Even though Remus did not tease Severus, he never stopped James or Sirius either, which was much worse than what James or Sirius did. After all, when someone is hurt who do with think worst of: The person that was doing the beating or the person who just sat back and watched?

No, Jenni knew what Severus would have done and even though what Remus was doing was wrong Jenni didn't want everyone to know his secret. She'd always loved his Character and she didn't want to ruin his life.

'Maybe I could convince Severus that Remus was a good guy. Okay, who am I kidding; the only was for Severus to see that Remus was a good guy is for Remus to change,' Jenni thought, 'and that would take more than a couple of weeks, which by how fast Severus could read I didn't have more than a week.'

Sick of listening to the song, Jenni quickly shut it off. That wasn't the only thing bothering Jenni; while she told Severus about how she got here she told him everything except for the onsie. For one, she didn't really think it was that big of a deal. Okay, who was she kidding of course it was a big deal. Come on she could be related to Remus Lupin, of all the people in the world. The real reason she didn't say anything to Severus was because she was terrified that he would blow a fuse. If it had been important information that he needed to get her back home she would have told him. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

In any case, she needed to tell him the truth and soon, he deserved that much.

Jenni had been so wrapped up in her worrying that she missed someone working through the wall.

"What are you thinking about so thoroughly," Severus asks as he sat a tray onto the table by the bed.

"Ahhh!" Jenni jumped up from her position on the bed, startled looking at who spoke. Seeing it was Severus Jenni relaxed a little, "Oh, Severus don't do that to me."

Not being able to help himself, Severus started to laugh. Jenni stared shocked as she watched him trying to struggle to keep his breath. She never seen him laugh, nor read about it, she thought that he was immune to laughing.

Finally Severus was able to stop laughing, staring at Jenni he asked, "What?"

"I didn't know you could laugh."

Jenni regretted it right after she said it because Severus grimaced. The fun mood he carried seconds before vanished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" Jenni was caught off by Severus.

"No, I know your right. I don't have much to laugh about when I stopped speaking to Lily. Plus, I read the first book. I am obviously miserable," Severus was looking at the wall behind her frowning, then his looked changed at he turned to look Jenni in the eyes, "Thank you for saving me Jenni. Thanks for trying to change the path that we were all heading down. We all owe you our life's Jenni."

Jenni froze, what Severus said sounded to weird. For one, he sounded too serious for someone of his age and secondly, Jenni didn't feel like anyone owed their life to her.

"I...um…I mean…what I mean to say is that I…um," This was ridiculous Jenni thought. She gets sent to Hogwarts and she doesn't stutter, Severus says that people owe her their life and she can't put a simple sentence together. Deciding just to accept what he said, more so that she would stop shuttering than the fact that she really believed him, "Thank you."

Severus stared at her deciding to drop the conversation, "Hey, I brought you lunch. I finished the first book. I can't stay for long, though. Or Potter and Black will put two and two together. They may be the biggest assholes to ever live, but they are smart assholes. They will start to wonder where their favorite toy to pick on is at."

Jenni grimaced, "They shouldn't do that I'm so sorry. I know what it's like being picked on. I could try to stop it…"

"No, trust me the last thing you need is for them to be wondering who you are."

"Severus, I know this. But I have to tell them who I am eventually, I mean me changing everything will effect them. Not only that but I have always wanted to meet the Marauders," Looking at Severus's appalled expression Jenni felt like she needed to defend herself, "Look I know they are jerks now, but they grow out of it. And…and there's something you don't know. I want to tell you, but I can't. Not yet anyway. I'm sorry if you don't understand, but maybe you guys can make a truce."

Jenni could tell that it took everything Severus had not to fight with her, "Maybe. I doubt it, but maybe. What is this thing you're not telling me? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, I hate keeping secrets, but one of them is not mine to tell. And the other one, well that's just a whole different story," Jenni felt like crying. She wanted to tell Severus everything, but she knew it was just too soon. Instead of trying to defend herself to him, she reached over into her bag and pulled out the second book, "Here, when you need the third book please tell me. I'll tell you then, I don't really have a choice since you'll figure it out anyway," She muttered the last part more to herself than to Severus.

"Okay and thanks, but I have to go back to class anyways. Remember?" Severus smiled as he placed the book she gave him on to the table, "Here, I'll transfigure the bed back into the couch."

Before Severus left Jenni had been able to convince him to transfigure one of her cloths into a pair of hufflepuff robes. She wanted to walk around the castle without people questioning who she was. She figured that if she wore Slythern robes, people would know she was a fake, after all mostly all of them were pure-blood and they all grew up together. The ones that weren't purebloods were probably remembered, as well. Then if she decided Gryffindor, and she ran into one of the Marauders which was more probable than not, she knew they would know that she was a fake. Ravenclaw, well she didn't think she wanted to mess with the brainiacs of Hogwarts; it just didn't seem in the best interest. She figured if she dressed in hufflepuff cloths she could say that she was shy and didn't get out much. Plus, in the Harry Potter books Hufflepuffs where barely mentioned, she hoped that was because they kept more to themselves.

So after changing into the robes, she set out to find the library hoping that the one she needed to talk to was there.

After 30 minutes of walking in circles, Jenni finally decided to ask someone for directions. She had gotten to the first floor, how she had no clue. Looking around for someone to tell her where to go, She started to wonder how Harry and every other student got around so easily with the Marauders map.

"Ug, I wish I had that freaken map. It would make life much easier," Jenni grumbled.

"What map?" Said a voice into Jenni's ear.

"Ahhhh, oh my gosh, don't you know not to sneak up on people like that!" Jenni's voice echoed down the hall. She turned to try and catch a glimpse at the face of the manic who decided to frighten her. Instead her eyes where blocked by a pain black shirt. So she looked up until she met brown eyes and mid-length shaggy black hair. If he would have had snake bites or some sort of ring on his face Jenni would have declared him a definite skater boy. If Jenni didn't know any better she would have still classified him as a Skater boy. Regardless, she did and she knew that this not really a skater boy but probably would be in the future, in front of her could be no other that Sirius Orion Black.

'Great, this was not supposed to happen. Now he is going to catch you, shit," Jenni thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" Jenni forced out, trying to act dumb. She figured that Sirius might buy her being clueless. If he was like the stereo type that Jenni thought he was in, Sirius wouldn't really care. He would be more focused on the size of her bra than the topic of the map.

"The map you were talking about," Sirius looked done at the red head in confusion.

"I wasn't talking about any map."

"Yes, you were," Sirius said this slowly, trying to make her remember.

'Shit, Jenni. New method,' dropping the topic probably wouldn't work, so instead she decided to act like she was joking, "Okay, you caught me. I was saying that I wish there was a map of the castle so I could know where to go. I was on my way to the library and I got incredibly lost. I have no clue how I got down here."

At first, it looked like Sirius wasn't going to believe her, but finally he laughed, "Yeah, a map of the castle would be totally rad."

Jenni couldn't stop her smile, for she knew that he was thinking about the Marauders map. At first she was going to question him about using the term far out, but then remembered it was the 70's.

"So could you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"The library…"

Sirius laughed, "Listen, bunny. The library is not where I spend my free time, do ya dig."

"I didn't ask you to stay there, I just need directions."

He smirked down at her, "Of course, _directions_. Follow me, baby."

Jenni did like the tone of his voice. Nevertheless, Jenni really needed to get to the library, so she would put up with him for now. Sirius did not talk to her as he walked ahead of her, almost like he knew she would still be there. If she could Jenni thought she would just turn and walk away. But she was lost and he knew where he was going, so for now she needed him. Jenni appraised Sirius. She had know that he was good looking, what she didn't know was how freaken dropped dead sexy he was. Earlier, she was to busy trying to make sure she didn't get caught. His eyes had been melty chocolaty brown and he had a nice tan, although Jenni wondered where he got it from. She was sure that England was not known for the sunny weather, but then who knew. He had to be around 5'8 because looked to be as tall as her mom. He wore something that was most definitely from the 70s and yet it didn't look far different than what a boy from her time would wear. He wore a black t-shirt with dark jeans. She had seen may guys wear this, but it looked like something she would see on the 70's show.

Jenni was dragged out of her thoughts when Sirius stopped in the middle of the hall. She glanced around only to see the hallway with no doors insight except for the small Janitors closet that Sirius happened to be standing in front of. When Sirius opened the door and gestured for her to go in, Jenni stared at him like he was crazy.

"I know that I may not know where stuff is, but that is not a library, Sirius," Jenni said, trying to control her temper.

"Do me a solid and top acting like you don't know what we're doing here."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING HERE!" Jenni yelled, finally snapping.

"Bunny, please don't scream or the man will hear us," Sirius said, starting to get mad.

"Listen, you jerk. I will SCREAM at the top of my lungs if I so wish. And I will not do you a _solid _because I have no clue why we are not at the freaken library where I thought you were taking me, too."

"You're so stunned. Listen, everyone knows that after lunch is my free period and all the girls who want me wait in the spot where I found you."

Jenni stood stunned. What was she going to tell him? If she said she had no clue that this was true then he would know that she didn't go to school here. Even Hufflepuffs knew this. Maybe, she could say that she didn't realize where she was because she was truly lost and she decided to wait for someone to walk by. Would he even buy that?

Jenni was cut off of trying to come up with an excuse when music started to come from the pocket in her jeans, the pocket with her phone which was vibrating. She started trying to fight through the robes in vain as the song my first kiss was playing so loud that she was sure Flitch would be running this way any minute.

"Lips like licorice, tongue like candy  
>Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?<p>

In the back of the car  
>On the way to the bar<br>I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
>At the foot of the stairs<br>with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Ooooooooooooooh  
>Ooooooooooooooh."<p>

Jenni groaned, her whole face going red with either angry or embarrassment Jenni wasn't quite sure. She finally got her phone out to hear her friend, Kylie to be screaming at her.

"Hey, lovely. Don't you be mad at me. You know that Timmy is totally thinking this."

"Kylie! Give me my phone back!" Jenni heard her own voice yell at Kylie through her phone.

"Oh shit! You're back. Just thought I would tell you that tonight's Ellie's party and hottie Timmy is going to be there so dress sexy. Hope you liked the song, oh and don't worry I paid for it."

"What song!"

"What ever do you mean, sweet Jenni?"

"What song…" Her voice was cut off with a ding.

Silence broke through the halls, Sirius trying to wrap his head over what just happened. Jenni was planning Kylie's funeral.

"What was that?" Sirius looked at Jenni and at the odd contraption that she held in her hand.

"Um…well you see, you know what lets just forget about the library. Bye!" Jenni said then ran down the way they came until she reached stairs. After running up those she finally stopped breathing hard.

Trying to catch her breath, she failed to see a person standing in front of her.

"Um, excuse me. I need to get in. Can you please," Said a very sweet voice.

"What?" Jenni asked, confused. Looking up, Jenni could not believe her lack of luck. In front of her stood, Lily Evens. Jenni wanted to scream, she wanted to run into one person today and for what ever reason every one but that person was running into her.

"You're standing in front of library door." Lily answered, looking at Jenni as if she lost her mind.

"For real," Watching Lily nod in confusion, "Yes."

Jenni ran into the library trying to find the guy she had to talk to, leaving Lily to ponder their conversation.

Thanks soooo much for the reviews I really appreciate it, I can't even begin to explain how I excited I when I get one. Haha.

Okay, so sorry I have up dated in forever and a day. Ug, I know that you guy's could care less for my excuses but I was trying really hard to get this chapter to not only work, but to be better than the last one. I hoped I pulled it off. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the song, my first kiss. I don't like the song, I don't really like most of 30!3's songs because well there really bad. Nevertheless, I really wanted to have her phone to go off at sometime during this story because I wanted the clash between her culture and their culture to be present. I thought the best way to do that was with the music. When I got to this part with Sirius I wanted to contrary him as a horrible player who just uses girl because that's how I picture him and James at this age. I thought it would be very ironic if she pushes him away and gets offended that he's trying to make out with her and who else knows what in a broom closet, then have that song start playing.

Oh, and who can guess who's she's trying to find?

Oh, one more thing, I used terms that I looked up online from the 70's for Sirius. I don't know if they talked like this, but I really did try to make Sirius act like he was for that time period. Sorry if I didn't do it right, this is the first time writing something like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Or any of the songs in this chapter.

Sorry I forgot to add this for the first two chapters.

The song, My first Kiss is by 30!3 and….um, Katy Perry or Kesha- ug I can't remember watch me get sued for this. Sorry.

Warning: There is Cussing in this chapter.

Jenni lay staring at the ceiling listening to The monster I have become by three doors down on her ipod.Normally, she would be dancing along with the song and singing loudly. Instead, the song reminded her of Remus, which in turn reminded her how she had left out Remus being a werewolf when telling Severus what she knew. She wanted to tell him, really she did, but she didn't know how well Severus would handle it. Even though Remus did not tease Severus, he never stopped James or Sirius either, which was much worse than what James or Sirius did. After all, when someone is hurt who do with think worst of: The person that was doing the beating or the person who just sat back and watched?

No, Jenni knew what Severus would have done and even though what Remus was doing was wrong Jenni didn't want everyone to know his secret. She'd always loved his Character and she didn't want to ruin his life.

'Maybe I could convince Severus that Remus was a good guy. Okay, who am I kidding; the only was for Severus to see that Remus was a good guy is for Remus to change,' Jenni thought, 'and that would take more than a couple of weeks, which by how fast Severus could read I didn't have more than a week.'

Sick of listening to the song, Jenni quickly shut it off. That wasn't the only thing bothering Jenni; while she told Severus about how she got here she told him everything except for the onsie. For one, she didn't really think it was that big of a deal. Okay, who was she kidding of course it was a big deal. Come on she could be related to Remus Lupin, of all the people in the world. The real reason she didn't say anything to Severus was because she was terrified that he would blow a fuse. If it had been important information that he needed to get her back home she would have told him. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

In any case, she needed to tell him the truth and soon, he deserved that much.

Jenni had been so wrapped up in her worrying that she missed someone working through the wall.

"What are you thinking about so thoroughly," Severus asks as he sat a tray onto the table by the bed.

"Ahhh!" Jenni jumped up from her position on the bed, startled looking at who spoke. Seeing it was Severus Jenni relaxed a little, "Oh, Severus don't do that to me."

Not being able to help himself, Severus started to laugh. Jenni stared shocked as she watched him trying to struggle to keep his breath. She never seen him laugh, nor read about it, she thought that he was immune to laughing.

Finally Severus was able to stop laughing, staring at Jenni he asked, "What?"

"I didn't know you could laugh."

Jenni regretted it right after she said it because Severus grimaced. The fun mood he carried seconds before vanished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" Jenni was caught off by Severus.

"No, I know your right. I don't have much to laugh about when I stopped speaking to Lily. Plus, I read the first book. I am obviously miserable," Severus was looking at the wall behind her frowning, then his looked changed at he turned to look Jenni in the eyes, "Thank you for saving me Jenni. Thanks for trying to change the path that we were all heading down. We all owe you our life's Jenni."

Jenni froze, what Severus said sounded to weird. For one, he sounded too serious for someone of his age and secondly, Jenni didn't feel like anyone owed their life to her.

"I...um…I mean…what I mean to say is that I…um," This was ridiculous Jenni thought. She gets sent to Hogwarts and she doesn't stutter, Severus says that people owe her their life and she can't put a simple sentence together. Deciding just to accept what he said, more so that she would stop shuttering than the fact that she really believed him, "Thank you."

Severus stared at her deciding to drop the conversation, "Hey, I brought you lunch. I finished the first book. I can't stay for long, though. Or Potter and Black will put two and two together. They may be the biggest assholes to ever live, but they are smart assholes. They will start to wonder where their favorite toy to pick on is at."

Jenni grimaced, "They shouldn't do that I'm so sorry. I know what it's like being picked on. I could try to stop it…"

"No, trust me the last thing you need is for them to be wondering who you are."

"Severus, I know this. But I have to tell them who I am eventually, I mean me changing everything will effect them. Not only that but I have always wanted to meet the Marauders," Looking at Severus's appalled expression Jenni felt like she needed to defend herself, "Look I know they are jerks now, but they grow out of it. And…and there's something you don't know. I want to tell you, but I can't. Not yet anyway. I'm sorry if you don't understand, but maybe you guys can make a truce."

Jenni could tell that it took everything Severus had not to fight with her, "Maybe. I doubt it, but maybe. What is this thing you're not telling me? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, I hate keeping secrets, but one of them is not mine to tell. And the other one, well that's just a whole different story," Jenni felt like crying. She wanted to tell Severus everything, but she knew it was just too soon. Instead of trying to defend herself to him, she reached over into her bag and pulled out the second book, "Here, when you need the third book please tell me. I'll tell you then, I don't really have a choice since you'll figure it out anyway," She muttered the last part more to herself than to Severus.

"Okay and thanks, but I have to go back to class anyways. Remember?" Severus smiled as he placed the book she gave him on to the table, "Here, I'll transfigure the bed back into the couch."

Before Severus left Jenni had been able to convince him to transfigure one of her cloths into a pair of hufflepuff robes. She wanted to walk around the castle without people questioning who she was. She figured that if she wore Slythern robes, people would know she was a fake, after all mostly all of them were pure-blood and they all grew up together. The ones that weren't purebloods were probably remembered, as well. Then if she decided Gryffindor, and she ran into one of the Marauders which was more probable than not, she knew they would know that she was a fake. Ravenclaw, well she didn't think she wanted to mess with the brainiacs of Hogwarts; it just didn't seem in the best interest. She figured if she dressed in hufflepuff cloths she could say that she was shy and didn't get out much. Plus, in the Harry Potter books Hufflepuffs where barely mentioned, she hoped that was because they kept more to themselves.

So after changing into the robes, she set out to find the library hoping that the one she needed to talk to was there.

After 30 minutes of walking in circles, Jenni finally decided to ask someone for directions. She had gotten to the first floor, how she had no clue. Looking around for someone to tell her where to go, She started to wonder how Harry and every other student got around so easily with the Marauders map.

"Ug, I wish I had that freaken map. It would make life much easier," Jenni grumbled.

"What map?" Said a voice into Jenni's ear.

"Ahhhh, oh my gosh, don't you know not to sneak up on people like that!" Jenni's voice echoed down the hall. She turned to try and catch a glimpse at the face of the manic who decided to frighten her. Instead her eyes where blocked by a pain black shirt. So she looked up until she met brown eyes and mid-length shaggy black hair. If he would have had snake bites or some sort of ring on his face Jenni would have declared him a definite skater boy. If Jenni didn't know any better she would have still classified him as a Skater boy. Regardless, she did and she knew that this not really a skater boy but probably would be in the future, in front of her could be no other that Sirius Orion Black.

'Great, this was not supposed to happen. Now he is going to catch you, shit," Jenni thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" Jenni forced out, trying to act dumb. She figured that Sirius might buy her being clueless. If he was like the stereo type that Jenni thought he was in, Sirius wouldn't really care. He would be more focused on the size of her bra than the topic of the map.

"The map you were talking about," Sirius looked done at the red head in confusion.

"I wasn't talking about any map."

"Yes, you were," Sirius said this slowly, trying to make her remember.

'Shit, Jenni. New method,' dropping the topic probably wouldn't work, so instead she decided to act like she was joking, "Okay, you caught me. I was saying that I wish there was a map of the castle so I could know where to go. I was on my way to the library and I got incredibly lost. I have no clue how I got down here."

At first, it looked like Sirius wasn't going to believe her, but finally he laughed, "Yeah, a map of the castle would be totally rad."

Jenni couldn't stop her smile, for she knew that he was thinking about the Marauders map. At first she was going to question him about using the term far out, but then remembered it was the 70's.

"So could you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"The library…"

Sirius laughed, "Listen, bunny. The library is not where I spend my free time, do ya dig."

"I didn't ask you to stay there, I just need directions."

He smirked down at her, "Of course, _directions_. Follow me, baby."

Jenni did like the tone of his voice. Nevertheless, Jenni really needed to get to the library, so she would put up with him for now. Sirius did not talk to her as he walked ahead of her, almost like he knew she would still be there. If she could Jenni thought she would just turn and walk away. But she was lost and he knew where he was going, so for now she needed him. Jenni appraised Sirius. She had know that he was good looking, what she didn't know was how freaken dropped dead sexy he was. Earlier, she was to busy trying to make sure she didn't get caught. His eyes had been melty chocolaty brown and he had a nice tan, although Jenni wondered where he got it from. She was sure that England was not known for the sunny weather, but then who knew. He had to be around 5'8 because looked to be as tall as her mom. He wore something that was most definitely from the 70s and yet it didn't look far different than what a boy from her time would wear. He wore a black t-shirt with dark jeans. She had seen may guys wear this, but it looked like something she would see on the 70's show.

Jenni was dragged out of her thoughts when Sirius stopped in the middle of the hall. She glanced around only to see the hallway with no doors insight except for the small Janitors closet that Sirius happened to be standing in front of. When Sirius opened the door and gestured for her to go in, Jenni stared at him like he was crazy.

"I know that I may not know where stuff is, but that is not a library, Sirius," Jenni said, trying to control her temper.

"Do me a solid and top acting like you don't know what we're doing here."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING HERE!" Jenni yelled, finally snapping.

"Bunny, please don't scream or the man will hear us," Sirius said, starting to get mad.

"Listen, you jerk. I will SCREAM at the top of my lungs if I so wish. And I will not do you a _solid _because I have no clue why we are not at the freaken library where I thought you were taking me, too."

"You're so stunned. Listen, everyone knows that after lunch is my free period and all the girls who want me wait in the spot where I found you."

Jenni stood stunned. What was she going to tell him? If she said she had no clue that this was true then he would know that she didn't go to school here. Even Hufflepuffs knew this. Maybe, she could say that she didn't realize where she was because she was truly lost and she decided to wait for someone to walk by. Would he even buy that?

Jenni was cut off of trying to come up with an excuse when music started to come from the pocket in her jeans, the pocket with her phone which was vibrating. She started trying to fight through the robes in vain as the song my first kiss was playing so loud that she was sure Flitch would be running this way any minute.

"Lips like licorice, tongue like candy  
>Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?<p>

In the back of the car  
>On the way to the bar<br>I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)  
>At the foot of the stairs<br>with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...

She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<br>Ooooooooooooooh  
>Ooooooooooooooh."<p>

Jenni groaned, her whole face going red with angry or embarrassed Jenni wasn't quite sure. She finally got her phone all to hear her friend, Kylie to be screaming at her.

"Hey, lovely. Don't you be mad at me. You know that Timmy is totally thinking this."

"Kylie! Give me my phone back!" Jenni heard her own voice yell at Kylie through her phone.

"Oh shit! You're back. Just thought I would tell you that tonight's Ellie's party and hottie Timmy is going to be there so dress sexy. Hope you liked the song, oh and don't worry I paid for it."

"What song!"

"What ever do you mean, sweet Jenni?"

"What song…" Her voice was cut off with a ding.

Silence broke through the halls, Sirius trying to wrap his head over what just happened. Jenni was planning Kylie's funeral.

"What was that?" Sirius looked at Jenni and at the odd contraption that she held in her phone.

"Um…well you see, you know what lets just forget about the library. Bye!" Jenni said then ran down the way they came until she reached stairs. After running up those she finally stopped breathing hard.

Trying to catch her breath, she failed to see a person standing in front of her.

"Um, excuse me. I need to get in. Can you please move," Said a very sweet voice.

"What?" Jenni asked, confused. Looking up, Jenni could not believe her lack of luck. In front of her stood Lily Evens. Jenni wanted to scream, she wanted to run into one person today and for what ever reason every one but that person was running into her.

"You're standing in front of library door." Lily answered, looking at Jenni as if she lost her mind.

"For real," Watching Lily nod in confusion, "Yes."

Jenni ran into the library trying to find the guy she had to talk to, leaving Lily to ponder their conversation.

Thanks soooo much for the reviews I really appriate it, I can't even begin to explain how I excited I when I get one. Haha.

Okay, so sorry I have up dated in forever and a day. Ug, I know that you guy's could care less for my excuses but I was trying really hard to get this chapter to not only work, but to be better than the last one. I hoped I pulled it off. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the song, my first kiss. I don't like the song, I don't really like most of 30!3's songs because well there really bad. Nevertheless, I really wanted to have her phone to go off at sometime during this story because I really wanted the clash between her culture and their culture to be present. I thought the best way to do that was with the music. When I got to this part with Sirius I wanted to contrary him as a horrible player who just uses girl because that's how I picture him and James at this age. I thought it would be very ironic if she pushes him away and gets offended that he's trying to make out with her and who else knows what in a broom closet, then have that song start playing.

Oh, and who can guess who's she's trying to find?

Oh, one more thing, I used terms that I looked up online from the 70's for Sirius. I don't know if they talked like this, but I really did try to make Sirius act like he was for that time period. Sorry if I didn't do it right, this is the first time writing something like this.

Totally rad: cool

Bunny: girl

Do ya dig: Do you understand?

Baby: Sexy, groovy person, someone you love

Do me a solid: Do me a favor.

The man: Authorities…or Flitch in this case

You're so stunned: the person said something or acted stupid


End file.
